


Thranduil's Elleth

by Elinoic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Caring Thranduil, Dain is insufferable, Feren is a good friend, Parent Thranduil, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Young Elf Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil must return to his kingdom bearing the news of all the dead to the families in Mirkwood.  Among the surviving families is a now orphaned ten-year-old child named Nessa.  After learning about her parent's death, she stays with Thranduil until a new family can be found.  But as the days, weeks, and months go on, does he really want to find Nessa a family?  Maybe he has already found the perfect family for her.





	1. Reawaken to the World Around

**Author's Note:**

> The battle really awakens Thranduil to the world around him. He regains his compassion and his feelings for others outside of himself. I wanted to explore that reawakening and see how much he has lost in the battle and how much he has the opportunity to gain.

Thranduil was exhausted.  It had been a long time since he felt so tired – mentally and physically.   He watched his son leave with a heavy heart and hoped they would see each other again, one day.  It was not the separation that made him sad, but the manner in which they parted.  Tauriel had also left and he hoped she found peace in her heart.  He knew well how hard it was to find peace after death had claimed the one you loved.

“My Lord?”

It was the voice of his councilor, and best lieutenant, Feren.  Thranduil was relieved he had lived.  He didn’t turn around to give his orders.  “Divide into two groups.  You lead the smaller group and collect the bodies of our dead.  I will lead the larger group back towards the forest.  The orcs are fleeing.  Many are headed for our border.  We will eradicate them.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Feren said and left.  Thranduil knew he could trust Feren to do exactly as he was asked. 

Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed.  He wished he could wake from this day and find it was a dream, but it wasn’t, and a few minutes later that he heard the sounds of deep voices approaching – dwarves.  His skin bristled with annoyance.  He turned to face them.

There were four.  One of them looked familiar and the other three wore the armor of the Iron Hills.  They stopped when they saw him.  He pointed to the dead, dark-headed dwarf that Tauriel had some how managed to fall in love with.  “Your fallen companion is there,” Thranduil said.

Three of them ran to the dead dwarf.  The one with the long white hair regarded him for a few moments.  “Thank you,” he finally said.  “Do ya know what happened?”

“Bolg,” Thranduil answered.

The white haired one nodded his head sadly and wiped at his huge nose on his sleeve. “This is a great tragedy to us today.” 

Thranduil watched as the dead dwarf was put onto a stretcher. 

“The line of Durin through the rightful king is dead,” the dwarf said sadly.

Thranduil looked back in reserved surprise.  “Thorin?”

“Dead,” the dwarf answered and watched as the other three retreated down the steps.  “As are both of his heirs.  We had hoped that Kili,” he stopped and let out sound that was part sigh, part sob.  “But no.  The line is dead.”  He turned and left, following his companions and dead prince down the stone steps.

Thranduil was surprised.  Thorin Oakenshield had been brought down and the dwarf Tauriel had fallen for had been an heir to Erebor.  That would probably mean that the infuriating Dain of the Iron Hill would be king.  He sighed.  Thorin would have been impossible and unpleasant to deal with on a good day, but he would rather have dealt with Thorin over Dain.  Dain was insufferable.

He looked over the empty stone structure.  All stone, covered in snow, except for the large darkened puddle of cold blood.  A quick glance at the landscape sent him moving.  He could still see orcs being chased out and headed right for his forest kingdom.  He moved down the steps.  The dwarves had already reached the bottom and were carrying the stretcher back towards the mountain.

Thranduil was able to quickly find a horse that had lost its rider. He got on and rode to where Feren was assembling the groups.  Thranduil nodded at Feren and kept riding.  He could hear the sound of hooves pounding behind him.  They would rid his forest of the filth.

In forty-eight hours, they had cleared the forest of the orcs and many of the spiders.  Thranduil was wearier than ever, but he also felt incredibly invigorated.  He had spent far too many decades with little to do besides sit on his throne and rule his kingdom.  The effort of the battle and clearing of the forest of orcs had been good for his body.  He would have to make sure he did not allow himself to become so idle again.

He retired to his rooms, after learning that Feren and his company had not yet returned, although they were in the forest now.  He stripped off his armor and battle filthy clothes.  The tub in his washroom was filled with hot water and he sank into it with a sigh.  His body was not used to such vigor and was sorer than he had realized.

After a long soak and a good scrubbing, Thranduil dressed in his usual attire and went to his throne room.  A nervous stillness permeated the air.  Glenian, who had been left behind as his steward while Thranduil was gone, approached him and bowed.

“Welcome back, my Lord,” Glenian said.  “We have word from Feren.  He should arrive tonight.”

Thranduil nodded.

“Once he is back,” Glenian continued, “and we know all our dead, Feren and I will notify the families.

“Tell me if I am needed,” Thranduil said, “And I want to see the list of the dead once it is gathered.”

“Yes my Lord,” he nodded and left.

Thranduil sighed.  He hated war.  He grabbed the goblet of dark red wine that had been left out for him.  After swallowing a large gulp, he went up the stairs to his throne and sat down.  The wine, warmth and weariness relaxed his body and he closed his eyes, slipping into deep meditation.


	2. Nessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil meets Nessa, a Battle of the Five Armies orphan.

One dead elf was too many, but as Thranduil looked over the listed provided to him by Feren, his heart broke.  It was only several millennia years of practice that allowed him to keep his calm demeanor.  He closed his eyes in sorrow.  The dead would be honored tomorrow.

“How many under-aged orphans?” he asked Feren, who looked even more weary.

“Three.  Two are old enough to go into service or as an apprentice.  The third is much younger,” Feren answered.

“How young?” the king asked.

“Ten, my Lord.”

“Ten?  That’s practically an infant.”  He tried to think who had a child so young?  “The only child that we have who is so young is,” he quickly looked over the list of the dead again.  There he saw the name of both of the child’s parents.  “I thought I had a rule about both parents not being allowed to go to war if they have a child younger than 50.”

“You do, King Thranduil,” Glenian nodded.  “It seems they joined up with separate companies, so no one knew they had both left.”

Thranduil sighed.  “So, they are both gone, leaving a ten year old daughter behind.”

The two with him stood silent.  The child still had 40 years, at least, before she could enter a trade and be taken into a guild, who would house her and keep her.

“Does the child have any other family?” Thranduil asked, rubbing at his forehead.

“No.  She was their only child,” Glenian answered.

It was several more silent moments before Thranduil let out a small sigh.  “Bring her to me,” he said.  He set the list of the dead aside.

Feren stood with him as Glenian left.  “What of the other two, my Lord?”

“Find whatever service they wish to enter and put them into their guilds or training.”  The king took in a long breath and let it out silently and slowly.  What was he going to do with the young child?  He tried to remember Legolas at ten, but that was so long ago.  Tauriel was much younger and he had seen to her rearing, but she hadn’t come to him until she was much older.

“Does the child know of her parents’ death?” he asked.

“No, my Lord,” Feren answered. “She does not.”

Glenian returned to the throne room with the young child following.  She was tiny.  Her auburn hair reached just below her shoulder and she wore a flowing dress of lilac.  She was scared.  He could see it in her eyes, but she was also curious, looking around the throne room with wide eyes as she walked in.  He couldn’t recall if she had been in here since her naming day when she was 10 days old.

When she saw Thranduil, she curtsied to him.  He came down the steps of his throne and approached her.  She was so small and only came to his waist.  What is your name, my child?” he asked, unable to remember himself.

She whispered something he did not hear.

“Louder child.”

“Nessa, King Thranduil.”

“Nessa,” he repeated and knelt down to her.  “Dear one, there was, very recently a big battle.”

She nodded.

“I’m very sorry, but your parents both died in that battle.”

She looked up at him with her huge green eyes.  “Ama?  Ada?”

He nodded and watched as her face turned red.  Tears formed in her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks for several moments.  Then, without warning, she threw herself at him and quietly sobbed into his robes.

Feren and Glenian moved quickly to pull her off the king, but Thranduil waved them away.  He put his arms around her and lifted her up into his arms.  He stood and carried her to a nearby room.  The antechamber had several soft chairs, a table and a few other items.  He used this room to take his meals, or read or think, or hold a private council.  He sat into one of the chairs and adjusted the little girl in his arms.  He let her cry and said nothing to try and stop her.  It felt so natural to hold a child like this, even though it had been more that 2800 years ago since Legolas had been young.  He took a deep breath and could smell the scent of the soaps and oils used on her hair.  She was clean, sweet, and much too young for this kind of grief.

Thanduil sat with her for many hours as the child cried, then slept in his arms.  Feren came in, several times, to see if Thranduil needed anything.  Finally, he sent Feren off to fetch food, water, and wine.  It wasn’t much longer after the food had been delivered that Nessa began to wake.  When she finally did, she was very surprised to find herself in the arms of the king.  Then her lip quivered as she remembered.

“It is true?” she asked.

“I’m afraid it is, dear child.”

Tears formed in her eyes once again.

“Now, now,” he said, “It’s not time to cry.  You must eat something first.”  He showed her the tray of food, water and tea.  She shook her head, but he gave her the crystal cup of cold water.  She took it and sipped at it, calming a bit with each swallow.   “There now,” he said, helping the little girl off his lap and into the next chair.  “Let’s have some food and we’ll both feel better.”

She nodded this time and accepted the plate of food he offered.  They ate in silence, with only a few occasional shuddering breaths from Nessa.

“Where have you been staying these last few days?” he asked her as she finished her plate.

“At home,” she said quietly.

“Alone?”

She nodded.  “I know how to work the tub, so I can get clean.  I go to the dining hall for my meals, and I have books to read and ama’s harp to play.”

“Very independent.  Do you actually know how to read?”

“I know my letters in Sindarin and Westron,” she answered.

“And do you play the harp?”

“I learned a song,” she said quietly.

“Perhaps it is time you had some lessons and a tutor.”

“Ama said I would start soon,” she said, then she stopped and was very still for several moments.  She started to cry again.

This time, Thranduil did not stop her.  She had eaten enough to be nourished.  She remained with him through the afternoon and ate a little more at dinner, but when night came, he thought to send her off with another elf, but she did not wish to be parted from him.  The housekeeper of the royal wings went to collect Nessa’s things and before Thranduil could even ask, a guest room had been arranged in his living apartments.

“This is not a permanent arrangement,” he told Nessa and the housekeeper, who both nodded in understanding.  Nessa, however, was not tired after her long nap.  “Little elleths, such as yourself, must rest,” he said.

“But I slept earlier and I’m not sleepy now.”  She climbed onto her bed and sat there.  “Will you teach me to read?”

Thranduil chuckled.  “I’m afraid that is too much for one night, but perhaps we can look at a book together and you can show me the letters you know.”  He picked up a book and sat next to her on the bed.  She snuggled up beside him as he opened the book.  She was comfortable and acted as if she had done this every day of her life.

She pointed out letters and a few small words.  He was impressed.  He discussed letter sounds and how to decipher a new word.  She tried, quite valiantly for many long hours and managed to read a few sentences.  They were both impressed with her progress.  He finally pulled her close and told her to close her eyes while he read more of the story to her.  She eventually fell asleep and he was able to lie her down and sneak away to his own room.

He stretched out on his bed, feeling very weary in his mind.  It had been a very emotional day.  He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he had taken very little rest since Thorin and company had arrived in his halls.  The battle, dealing with spiders and a kingdom heavy with grief, had finally caught up to him.  It was a few startled moments before he realized what had woken him.

“King Thranduil?”

He sat up, “Yes child?”

She was dressed and her hair brushed.  “I’m hungry, but I don’t know how to get to the dining hall from here.”

“Let me get ready and I will take you there,” he said and she closed the door behind her.

He really needed to find a home for her.  He would begin inquiries today.  The sooner she had her new home and new family, they better she would adjust.  He was surprised that his housekeeper hadn’t brought breakfast to his rooms.  She usually was very efficient about that.  He looked himself over in the looking glass and nodded at his appearance.  He left his room and saw Nessa sitting on the sofa.  In front of her, on a small table was a breakfast tray full of food.

“Dear child, there sits breakfast.  Why did you not eat?” Thranduil asked.

“It’s your breakfast,” she said.

“But the table is set for two,” he pointed out.

“Well, I thought that maybe the Prince ate with you, or Feren,” she said, shyly.  “That’s why I wanted to find the dining hall.”

Thranduil gave her a kind smile.  “This place is for you.  The Prince is gone for a while and Feren eats with his wife.”

“Oh, I didn’t know,” she said.

“It’s alright.  No one told you.”  He went to the table.  “Would you care to join me, or if you’d like, I can take you to the dining hall.”

She shook her head and approached the table.  He held her chair for her as she sat down, then he sat next to her.  He poured her a tea while she uncovered the trays of food.  They ate with little conversation.  He was going to have to deal with a few matters today, namely the arrangements for the dead.  He was unsure what to do with Nessa.  Perhaps she could stay with the housekeeper.  When he suggested this to Nessa, she became very upset, even if she didn’t say so.

“You don’t wish to stay with Araiel?” he asked, and she shook her head, looking down into her lap.  “Well then,” he said.  “What do you suggest?”

She looked up to him, just a little bit.  “You?”

“But I have things I must to today and they will not be fun for a child.”

“I can sit in the room.  I will practice my letters.”

Thranduil looked at her a moment.  “Very well.”

She smiled and later they walked together to his throne room and the comfortable antechamber next to it.  He settled her down with books, a slate for writing and tea.  Feren and Glenian joined him in the throne room and they discussed their plans for the day.  Glenian was leading a patrol to the forest again to search for any more straggling orcs or spiders.  He anticipated being gone only a short time.

Thranduil looked to Feren.  “Why don’t you and your wife take Nessa in?  She is a good-natured child.”

“Esmeliel recently learned she is with child,” Feren said with a gentle smile.

Thranduil nodded.  “My congratulations to you and Esmeliel.”

Feren nodded his thanks, but had a very satisfied look on his face.  Thranduil knew that smile.  Elf babies were so rare.  In fact, there had only been two in the last decade.  Feren was quite pleased at having been able give impregnate his wife.  They would not want to adopt a ten-year-old right now.

“My Lord, if you cannot find anyone to care for the child, we will consider it,” Feren said.

“Thank you,” he nodded.  “Give my best to your wife.”


	3. The Kings' Children

The night was full of songs of lament.  Under the stars, family and friends sang to their dead.  Nessa stood by Thranduil.  At first, she was silent and somber, but soon, the tears began to flow and she mourned her father and mother.  He didn’t have the heart to send her away, so she stayed with him in his guest room for another night.

The following morning was more of the same.  Glenian and his patrol reported back.  They had found one small group of orcs and only spiders on the border near Dul-Goldur.  Nessa stayed close by, writing on her slate, humming to herself and wandering the throne room, looking at everything.

The fourth day with Nessa showed her patience was waning and she missed her mother terribly.  Thranduil sent for an elleth to come and be a companion to Nessa for the day.  The one who arrived was only in her second century.  She was a trained warrior, but she preferred the gardens, and so recently had begun to apprentice as a gardener.

“Do not worry, my king,” she told Thranduil.  “Nessa will be safe with me.”

“I don’t want to go,” Nessa said with a frown.

Thranduil smiled.  He remembered Tauriel making similar faces when she began her healing training rather than spending all day with her bow and a quiver of arrows.  “I understand,” he said, “but I think you will enjoy yourself.  It’s not good for you to be in the throne room all day, everyday.”

“Will I see you when I get back?” she whispered.

“Of course, dear child, we shall have dinner together.”

Nessa considered that for a few moments, nodded and reached up to take the hand of her companion.  They turned and started out of the room.  “We’ll have fun, Nessa,” Thranduil heard her say as they left.  “I will teach you how to weave flowers for a crown.”

Nessa’s voice piped up, but by now, they were too far away for him to hear.  He turned and went to take care of the work that awaited him.  They rest of the day went smoothly.  Thranduil got a good many things done, although lunch was very quiet without Nessa.  He was surprised to find he missed her company.

When she finally returned to him, her cheeks were rosy and she was grinning.  “Thranduil!” she ran up to him.  There was a crown of flowers in her hair.  “Look, I have a crown, just like you!”

He smiled and knelt down to her.  “You do indeed,” he said, admiring the flowers in her hair.  “Are you ready for dinner?  I wish to hear all about your day.”

Nessa nodded and ran back to her friend.  “Thank you, Tinil.  I had fun today.”

The gardener smiled.  “You’re welcome to join me any day I am in the gardens.”

Nessa hardly ate her dinner.  She talked and talked about her day with Tinil.  They visited gardens, wove flower crowns, washed a few statues, and watched a tournament of swords.  Thranduil decided she needed these outings on a regular basis.

The following day, she went with the musicians and came back that night to play a song on the harp for him.  The day after that, she went with a tutor to the library and returned with a simple reader.  She read it that night to Thranduil before going to bed.

Everyday that she went out, he would eagerly wait for her return.  He enjoyed her company.  Conversation with her was so easy.  Everyone gave him the respect he deserved as their king, but no one gave him the friendship he didn’t even know how much he needed.

And so, finding her a new family continued to get put off.  When he learned of her birthday, he had a dress made for her and a small box with soil, a pack of seeds and a watering can.  She started a garden of flowers right there in his throne room.

A month went by.  Then another.  Thranduil found Feren and Glenian much easier to work with.  He said they were being much more helpful, but they said it was Thranduil himself who had changed, and he realized they were right.  Nessa made his heart light and brought him joy.

After six months had passed, Thranduil received a summons to Dale.  King Bard wanted to meet with Thranduil and King Dain.  Thranduil had been avoiding Dain at all costs.  He respected Bard, though.  The simple man who had become a king still kept much of his peasant humility and patience.  Having dealings with him would be acceptable.  Dealing with Dain would be intolerable.  But he had to go.

Nessa cried.  “Please don’t go there,” she begged.  Thranduil understood.  Her parents had gone to Dale to help in the fight, and they never returned.

“Dear child, this is a trip of political matters.  There will be a good deal of boring talk.  The only war will be words with the dwarf.”

“But I don’t want you to go,” she cried.  “I don’t want to be alone.”

He took Nessa’s hand into his own.  “Dear sweet elleth, fear not.  I am not leaving you alone.  You will stay with Tinil.  She has been a good friend and she will make sure your flowers are watered.  I know you will enjoy your time.”

Nessa curled up next to him and held his hand while he read her a story.  When she fell asleep, he carried her to bed.

Goodbyes the next morning were not easy and Thranduil was much more upset about the separation than he was willing to admit.  The forest had been cleared of orcs, spiders, and other unpleasant pests.  Thranduil was sure he was seeing more green this summer than in years past.  Of course, he didn’t remember leaving his palace many times during summer in many years.  Judging by the reactions of his guards, though, they hadn’t seen so much green in a long time either.

They arrived in Dale on time and he was pleased to see the city beginning to thrive.  The race of men were still rebuilding the once great city, but the progress of the last six months was surprising.  It would take years, but Dale would once again be a great city.  Markets were already busy with children playing in the streets while sounds of industry filled the air.

He looked to the mountain and could see progress in their repair as well.  Even the once barren grounds around the base of the mountain sported flowers and green grass.  He could see people entering and exiting the mountain, but he didn’t dwell on that.  The thought of dwarves made him bristle.

King Bard greeted him and he was welcomed into Bard’s home.  He was surprised to see three children waiting inside.  The two girls curtsied and the boy bowed.

“King Thranduil,” they all said together. 

“Ah,” Bard said, scooting forward.  “I don’t know if you got to meet my children when you were here last.”

“We were rather busy,” Thranduil said, looking deeply into the eyes of the children.

Bard nodded, unsure if the elf was joking or not.  “Yes,” he said.  “Um, this is my eldest, Sigrid, my son Bain, and my youngest, Tilda.”

“A pleasure,” Thranduil said.  He looked at the youngest.  “How old is Tilda?”  She seemed to be the same size as Nessa.

“I’m eleven,” Tilda piped up.  Then she quickly curtsied again, “Lord Thranduil.”

He smiled at her and nodded.  “My dau,” he caught himself.  “My young ward is a ten-year-old named Nessa.  Had I remembered you would be here, I would have brought her along.  She is quite without playmates her own age.  The next oldest girl is sixty years older.”

“Oh, that’s terrible,” Tilda said, looking sad.  “I wish you had brought her.  We could have played.”

Bard nodded.  “If there is time for you to send for her, she would be most welcomed.”

Thranduil looked to Feren and spoke quickly in Sindarin.  “If she is willing to come, fetch Nessa here.”

Feren nodded, turned and left.  Thranduil was very excited to get his sweet Nessa here.  He spent a little time visiting with the children and found them all to be pleasant and good natured, although he didn’t understand how Bard dealt with three children all at the same time.

King Dain, from Erebor, arrived that evening, just before dinner.  They exchanged greetings, although one could hardly call them pleasantries.  There was nothing pleasant about Dain and Thranduil found himself wishing that Thorin had survived.

The feast was heavy on the meat since little had had time to grow in the last six months.  Thranduil did his best to find something to eat without offending his host, but Bard was observant.

“I’m sorry about the lack of greens here,” he said. “I’m hoping a year from now, I will be able to offer you more choices.”

“It is well,” Thranduil said.  “you have an excellent spread of fruits.  I had a rather large serving of that.”

“I’m so glad,” Bard said.  “But trust me, I am not offended if you wish to bring your own food.  Next year will be different, but this year, we only have what we can hunt or gather.”

“Do not trouble yourself over me,” Thranduil said.  “I am not in need of so much of your food as the men.   I will be just fine.”

Conversation between Thranduil and Dain did not exist.  Conversation between himself and Bard was pleasant enough, although the peasant-turned-king, was still unsure of himself and not as at ease around Thranduil.  But conversation with young Tilda was very easy.  He found himself often engaged in conversations with the girls.  Tilda reminded him so much of Nessa.

“I like our home here in Dale,” she said when he asked, “but I miss the sounds of the lake.  You could always hear the sounds of water in Laketown.  It was like lullaby each night.”

“You would like the forest,” Thranduil said.  “The sounds of the wind in the trees is like your lake, lapping at the wooden piers.”

“Oh, it sounds perfectly lovely,” Tilda sighed, and Sigrid nodded.  “I’ve never been in the forest, only seen it in the distance.”

Thranduil couldn’t imagine a life without the trees of the forest.  “You must convince your father to bring you to my kingdom one day for a visit.”  He was surprised at himself for expressing this invitation, but he realized he really wouldn’t mind Bard and his children visiting.

Both girls face’s lit up with bright smiles and they turned to each other to talk about it.  Bard leaned over to Thranduil.  “What did you say that has my girls grinning and whispering like that?”

“I simply extended an invitation to them, you and your son to visit me in my kingdom sometime.  I believe they would enjoy themselves.  I have also learned, to my shocking horror, that they have never been among trees.”

Bard nodded.  “It’s true they have not touched a living tree in all their lives.  And after meeting one of your elves in our home last year, they have been eager to meet more of your people.”

“Then you must visit at your earliest convenience,” Thranduil said.  “You are even welcome to return with me when I go home after our council.”  Thranduil wasn’t overly fond of guests, but King Bard was decent enough, for a man, and he believed Nessa would enjoy the company of the two daughters.  The boy would not have anyone his own age or really, even close to his own age, but there were a few ellon who were not yet past their first century.  They could show the boy around.

The following day was one long meeting between the three kings.  Dain was as terrible as Thranduil predicted he would be.  Even Bard, who had a considerable amount of patience, was fed up with the dwarf.  The white-haired dwarf whom Thranduil had met on Ravenhill on the day of the battle, was there as an advisor.  He too was also exasperated with Dain by the end of the day. 

Thranduil was ready to chop off Dain’s head just so he didn’t have to listen to him anymore.  A chat with Tilda at dinner and some wine after he retired to his room helped to end the day better than it began.

The following day, Thranduil received word that Nessa would be there by midday.  He was happy that she would be there with him.  The day got even better when the white-haired dwarf, Balin, announced that urgent matters in Erebor had required Dain to return early.  Balin gave them a wink, which made Bard chuckle.

Their morning council went considerably better without Dain.  Balin, as it turned out, was very knowledgeable about these kinds of discussions.  He was level-headed and fair in his demands, offerings and other dealings.  Thranduil agreed to deal with Erebor, but only if he could have all delegations through Balin.  This was agreed on by all.

When they broke for a midday meal, Nessa was waiting for him.  She ran and threw herself at him.  His heart felt lighter as he caught her.  “Dear child, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she squeaked.  He sat her down and saw Bard and Balin staring at him.

Bard smiled.  “Is this your ward you told us of?”

“It is.  Nessa,” he turned to her, “This is King Bard of Dale and Lord Balin, of Erebor.”

She curtsied to them both.  Thranduil was pleased to see that even at her age, she was as tall as the dwarf.

“I’ve never met a dwarf before,” she said, staring at Balin.

He gave her a kind smile, like a grandfather to his favorite grandchild.  “And I’ve not met an elf-lassie so young as you.  I’m very pleased to meet you.”

“I heard that all dwarves have big beards,” she said.  “I’ve never seen a beard before, except in a picture of dwarves and elves battling.”

Thranduil nearly choked and Bard could hardly suppress a choked cough, but Balin only laughed.

“Well lassie, yes, we all have beards and we are quite proud of them.  Often we braid them and adorn them with beads.”

“Do you put flowers into them?”

“No,” he laughed again.  “That we don’t do.”

Nessa was about to ask another question, but Thranduil interrupted, “Now Nessa, we must let Lord Balin go have his lunch in peace.  There is someone else I’d like to meet.”

Balin was still chuckling as Thranduil led Nessa away.  Thankfully, Tilda and Sigrid were in the dining hall. They stood and stared as Thranduil approached.

“Nessa, these are King Bard’s daughters, Sigrid and Tilda.  Ladies, this is Nessa.”

They girls all curtsied at each other.

“We’ve heard all about you,” Tilda said.  “King Thranduil said you are ten.”

Nessa sighed and looked to Thranduil.  “I’m eleven,” she said.  “He knows that.”  Thranduil shrugged his shoulders in apology.

“I’m eleven too!” Tilda exclaimed.  They led Nessa away and sat together at the table.  Thranduil watched as Tilda easily talked and asked Nessa questions.  She was nervous at first, and kept looking to Thranduil, but he nodded encouragingly at her and by the time the meal began, all three girls were happily talking.

Balin came up to Thranduil.  “She’s a sweet lass.”

“She was orphaned at the battle of Erebor.”

Balin looked sad.  “I’m sorry to hear that.  So many good lives were lost that day.”

Thranduil ignored the dwarf, but Balin was not so easily put off.

“I don’t mind the lassie’s questions.  I know the curiosity of children.  I raised by own son and I helped Thorin raise his nephews.”

Thranduil’s eyebrows went up in surprise, but he said nothing.

“I think the lassie’s done you some good,” Balin said, looking up to the very tall elf.  “You seem happier, like there’s meaning in your life again.”

“My life,” Thranduil sneered and turned to the short, white-haired dwarf, “has always had meaning.”

“I have no doubt of that,” Balin smiled and looked at him with his big, innocent eyes.  “But now, it seems like there is more.”

Thranduil looked at the girls, who were giggling about something or other.  His body relaxed.  “You’re right.  There is more.”  He turned and walked away from the dwarf and took his place at the table.  He sat next to Bard, but Bard and Bain were now in conversation, so Thranduil watched the children as they chatted.  As much as he hated to admit it, but the dwarf was right.  Nessa had changed his life for the better.  Perhaps he could officially make her his ward.  Or even adopt her.  She had no one and right now, neither did he.  Legolas was gone.  Tauriel was gone.  His beautiful wife was long gone.  Perhaps Legolas and Tauriel would return one day.  He was sure his son would… someday, but Legolas was grown and didn’t need his father anymore.  But Nessa was so young.  Still ninety years away from being full grown.  She needed a family and he had to admit, he needed a family, too.

But was he the kind of family Nessa needed?  She needed a loving mother and a doting father, not a king who couldn’t always give her the time or love she deserved.  He sighed to himself.  Now was not the time for such thoughts.

They spent another day and another night with Bard.  Nessa and Tilda became inseparable.  Thranduil wondered if perhaps he should suggest to Bard that he adopt Nessa.  But no, that wasn’t sensible either.  Tilda would mature much faster than Nessa.  In another eight or ten years, Tilda would most likely be married while Nessa would, maturity-wise, not be much older than she is now.  Her body would still be that of a young child while Tilda would be a woman.  Tilda would age and die about the time Nessa would be beginning her trade training.

No.  Having Bard adopt Nessa was ridiculous.

Bard did, however, agree to accompany Thranduil and Nessa back to Mirkwood.

“It’s greener than I remember seeing it in many years,” Bard said as they rode their horses closer.

“I believe it’s Nessa’s doing,” the elf king said.  “She makes me happier than I have been in centuries.”

“And when the king is happy, so is his kingdom,” Bard smiled.

They stopped that night, to camp in the woods.  At first, Tilda and Sigrid were very excited to camp among the tall trees, but as night fell, the woods grew very dark and the moonlight did not penetrate through the canopy of leaves.  The men of Dale were nervous, and Tilda was downright scared.  Thranduil could see that even Sigrid, Bain and Bard were nervous in these strange surroundings.  Nessa didn’t understand why Tilda was practically curled up in her father’s lap.

Thanduil knelt to her.  “Remember, they have never been in the woods before.  They are not familiar with the sounds of the night.”

“Oh,” Nessa’s eyes went wide.  She went to Bard and Tilda’s side and she took Tilda’s hands into hers.  “It’s alright Tilda,” she said.  “Thranduil’s guards keep this area free of spiders.”

“Spiders?” Tilda asked, completely horrified.

Nessa grimaced.  She shouldn’t have said anything about the giant spiders.  “Um, yes,” she paused for a moment and they heard a screech.  Tilda cried out and buried her face in her father’s shirt.  “That’s an owl,” Nessa explained.  They heard it again.  “They eat mice.  They are beautiful birds with big eyes.”

Tilda sat up a bit.  There were some crickets chirping, and a lot of bird calls.  Nessa tried to identify them all to Tilda.  Another animal made a barking noise. Tilda gasped.

“That’s a deer,” Nessa said.

Bard chuckled.  “A deer?  I thought they were silent creatures.”

“Not all the time,” Nessa said.  “They can get quite noisy.”

Nessa could explain every sound they heard, easing Tilda’s mind.  Bain and Sigrid sat close to their father and listened as Nessa told them all about the woods and the nighttime creatures.  The children of Bard slept better that night thanks to Nessa’s reassurances.

The following morning had them arriving at the palace.  Nessa was excited to show the girls around.  One of the younger elves of Thranduil’s guard had become friends with Bain and promised to be his guide during his stay.

Thranduil watched in some amusement at the way his people were treating the children of Bard.  Children were so rare among them.  Seeing three new children was quite the novelty.

At dinner, he was surprised to see Feren’s wife there.  For being only half way through her pregnancy, she was quite large.

“The healer believes it is twins, my Lord,” she smiled.  Her face and skin were glowing.  Feren looked incredibly pleased.  Thranduil congratulated them both and told them if there was anything he could o to help, he most certainly would.

Normally, Thranduil didn’t enjoy entertaining guests, but Bard wasn’t much trouble.  They met a few times to discuss things, but most of what they needed to talk about had happened in Dale.  Bard and his son enjoyed riding with the various patrols and the girls were always with Nessa and her friend, Tinil.  It was a nice visit.


	4. A Proposal

Predictably, Nessa and Tilda were upset about saying goodbye.  Bard and Thranduil promised the girls they could see one another again soon.  Nessa was once again her usual, more calm self, and they easily fell back into their routines.  As fall approached, food was harvested, gathered, and purchased.  Another patrol was sent out to deal with the spiders.  There were more than the usual amount and Thranduil decided that the suggestion by Tauriel one year before to go kill them at their source was a sound idea.  A hunting party was gathered.  Thranduil would lead them.  He had started to feel his limbs growing weary again.  It was time for some exercise.

“Please, Thranduil,” Nessa said when he told her, “I don’t want you to go to war against the spiders.”

“I must go, dear one,” he said.  “It’s one thing for me to send patrols out to take care of small areas of the pests, but to go to their source is another matter.  I must be there, leading the strike.”

Nessa nodded sadly.  Thranduil sat down and gathered her in his arms.  “I’ll return to you as soon as I can.  I promise.”

“But what if you don’t?” she sniffed.

“It’s coming up to a year since your parents died,” he said, holding her tightly.  “I promised you that I would find you a family and I have not done that.  I didn’t mean to break that promise, but I’m afraid I became rather selfish.”  He sat down and turned her to face him.  He had hoped to have this conversation later, but there was no real reason to put it off, except for the fear in his hear of the result.

“Nessa, a family has approached me.  They would like to adopt you.”

She gasped.  “A family?”

“Yes.  You could have a loving mother, father, and an elder sister.  You would be loved and cherished.  You would have cousins and grandparents.  They are a good family and I’m sure you would be very happy with them.”

He watched the face of the young child and didn’t see the joy he expected.  She sniffed once and rubbed at her nose with her finger.  He pulled out a silken handkerchief and handed it to her.  She wiped her nose again with the cloth.

“You don’t look very happy for a little elleth who has the chance at a loving family.”

She looked him square in the eye.  “And you don’t look especially happy for me to be offered a family so that I am no longer a part of your household.”

They stared at each other for several long moments.  She was one of the few who would look him in the eye and hold his gaze.  Finally, he let out a sigh.  “You’re right,” he said.  He took several breaths.  “I am happy that you have the offer of a kind and loving family, but I was hoping a family would never be found so that you could stay with me for always.”

Nessa’s neutral expression did not change.  “What do you want for me?”

“I want you to be happy, loved and given the opportunities in your life that you deserve.”

“Have I not had all of that these last few months with you?” she asked.

Thranduil nearly cracked a smile.  She was good at this negotiating.  “You have had all of that.  You’re right.”

“Well then?” she asked.

“But this would be an ama and an ada.”

“I know,” she said, and he could see the conflict in her eyes.  She wanted an ama.  One so young as her should still be at her mother’s skirts.

“I could never offer you a mother,” he said.

“But you offer everything else and I have Tinil as my friend.  She’s more like a big sister,” Nessa said.

Thranduil gave her a small smile.  “Are you sure you really want this?”

She nodded quickly, trying so hard to repress a smile.  “I’m sure.”

Thranduil moved until he was kneeling in front of her.  He took her hands into his.  “Nessa, for many months, nearly since the day we met, I have desired for you to stay with me.  When I went to Dale, without you, I missed you so much.  I missed your company, your laughter and your conversation.  I realized how much nicer my life is with you.  It was then that I realized what I truly wanted.  I want you in my life – forever.  I want you to be my daughter.”

Nessa was unable to hide her smile any longer.  “Really?”

“Really,” he smiled back at her.  “Nessa, would you be my daughter? I would like for me to adopt you so that you are my daughter and I am your father.”

Nessa threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight.  “Yes, please!  I want to be with you, always.  I want you for my ada.”

Thranduil held her tight.  “Then we will make it so.”  He stood up, took her by the hand and they went to find Feren.  “My dear,” he said as they walked, “I must still go to Dol Guldor, but as soon as I return, we will have Feren perform the ceremony.”

“You still have to go?”

“I’m afraid I do, but I will return to you and when I do, we’ll make the adoption official.”

Thranduil found Feren attending to the overseeing of food for the journey.  “Feren, a word.”

Feren nodded, handed the list over to another, and then he followed Thranduil to a private room.

“I’m going to formally adopt Nessa as my daughter upon my return from Dol Guldor,” he said as he walked into the room.  He turned to face Feren and was slightly embarrassed by the smile on Feren’s face.

“My Lord, congratulations.  I am very happy for you.”

The smallest smile passed his lips, until he looked at Nessa, then he smiled.  Only she could make him smile like that.  He looked back to Feren.  “I need you to make the preparations while I am gone.  If your lovely wife has her babies during my absence, then pass the duty to Glenian.  He will see it done if you are unavailable.”

Feren nodded.  “Whom do you wish to perform the ceremony?” he asked.

It should be Legolas.  He was the prince, but there was no way Legolas would come.  Not now.  “I would be honored if you did,” he finally said to his councilor.

“The honor is mine,” Feren bowed.  “What of the Prince?”

“I do not know of his whereabouts.  I don’t know if he could be found and returned here in time,” Thranduil sighed, “and I don’t wish to put this off.”

Feren silently bowed his head in understanding.  “Where will the princess be staying during your absence?”

A princess, Thranduil thought to himself.  The kingdom would have a princess for the first time in its very long history.  The line of kings had always had sons.  “She will be staying with Tinil,” Thranduil answered.

Feren bowed to Thranduil.  “Take no worries with you on your journey.  Princess Nessa and I will see to things here.”

Nessa nodded and Thranduil gave her a gentle smile.  “Thank you.”

The following morning, before the break of dawn, Thranduil was saying goodbye to Nessa.  She handed her soon-to-be father a small bouquet of flowers, to wish him well on his way and to return back to her safely.  He took the flowers and held them to his face to take in a deep breath. Their scent was sweet and pleasant, just like his sweet Nessa.  They both had moist, shining eyes as he turned and led the company out.  Feren, who was left in charge with Glenian as his second, took Nessa’s hand into his.  She gave it a squeezed and wiped her tears on the handkerchief that Thranduil had given her.


	5. Warriors and Healers

Feren saw to the day to day decisions of the kingdom.  There was little to do with the king gone and nearly half their numbers.  When Nessa wasn’t with Tinil, she would accompany him as he made routine inspections all around the kingdom.  All was in good order.  He started to truly understand why the king had fallen so in love with the small child.  She was a delightful companion as he went about his duties.  He was surprised when she started to help him with decisions.  Her advise was sound.  Most days, however, she spent her time with Tinil and taking her music lessons and reading lessons.  After each music lesson, she often sought out Feren to play him whatever she had learned.  He invited Nessa to play music for his wife, who now rested in at home because of the size of the twins in her womb.  Esmeliel was delighted with the diversion from her body’s weariness.  Nessa would talk to her for a long while after she was done with her music.  Feren was thankful for Nessa, but he could see how much she missed their king.

Feren made all the preparations for the ceremony.  He found the scroll in old Quenyan, the oils, and the binding cloth, which had been made by the Lady Galadriel long, long ago.  The rumor was it had starlight woven right into the cloth, and Feren believed it.  He set these things aside in Thranduil’s small study.  He commissioned the tailors to make a dress for Nessa for the day of the ceremony.  They were only too happy to help.

He took the initiative to send out several scouts to find Prince Legolas.  He also sent out invitations to some of their kin in other elven kingdoms.  He made the arrangements for a feast.  All was in order and ready for Thranduil’s return.

Two weeks after Thranduil left, Esmeliel woke him in the night to inform him that her birthing pains had begun.  He quickly sent for the midwife and for Glenian.  They both arrived at the same time and the midwife went right to Esmeliel.  Feren spoke with Glenian, passing the duties of the kingdom to him.  With Glenian in charge, Feren turned to join his wife at her side.

 

Thranduil felt filthier than he could ever remember.  There were more than spiders in the old ruined fortress.  There were orcs, large war bats, a troll, and even some goblins.  The elves had the element of surprise and the newly appointed orc leader still did not command the full loyalty of his kind.  He was weak, unorganized and unprepared for the elven attack.  The battle lasted longer than it should have, but more orcs kept coming out of the ruins and a hunting party returned after Thranduil’s army had just finished killing off the rest.  Still, it was over fairly quickly.  Thranduil lost two of his number during the battle and that weighed heavily on him.

Once the orcs were dead and burning in a fire in the center of the fortress, did Thranduil and his army turn their attention to the spiders.  It took many days for them to make progress as the spiders numbered in the hundreds.  The healers were kept busy administering anti-venom, but finally, word came that the heart of the nest had been found.

“My Lord,” Malchir bowed to him.  “We have found the nest with a spawn of Ungoliant at its center.”

Thranduil let out a short his. Ungoliant, a foul, dark creature who served Melkor.  “Are we ready to go against them?”

“Nearly, King Thranduil,” Malchir said.  “We are helping the healers to gather the herbs and prepare more counter venom.”

Thranduil nodded and Malchir left.  The king put his hand into his pocket and pulled out one of the dried flowers that Nessa had given him.  It gave him comfort and he felt at the dried petals in his palm.  He thought of his sweet elleth often.  He missed her so much.  He wanted Legolas to return to meet his new little sister.  He was sure that Legolas would adore her.  Why had he not sent word to his son long ago?  Pride, he sighed.  It had always been a terrible trait of his.  His own wife had laughed about it many times.  Thranduil put the flower back into his pocket and took a long drink of cold water.  He needed to clear his head of these thoughts.  They would not help him right now.  There was evil to fight, and he needed a clear head.

The warriors were being called to gather.  It was time to finish this war against the filth that had invaded his beautiful woods once and for all.  Time for war.

 

Thranduil insisted that he was fine, but the healers knew better.  To save one of his own, Thranduil had pushed Malchir to the side and taken the bulk of the spider’s venom instead. It was much more potent than its offspring’s venom had been, but that moment had given the other soldiers the opportunity that they needed to get in and deliver the killing blow. 

They had lost two more and the death weighed heavily on Thranduil’s mind.  There would be four more families that would mourn a loss of a loved one.  Images, thoughts, and emotions swirled in his mind.  It was hard to think as he was lifted onto a stretcher for the journey home.  Tears fell down his cheeks as he thought of all who had died and for a moment, he thought he might join them, but as they passed through a groups of trees, the light in the leaves looked like a flower and he remembered the flowers in his pocket and then he remembered Nessa.

Sweet Nessa, who wanted a life with him.  She wanted to be his daughter.  He had to go home to her.  “Must go home,” he mumbled.  A gentle hand patted his shoulder.  “Don’t worry, my king.  We are nearly home.”

The healers came with more counter venom and his world faded for a while as he fell asleep for the remainder of the journey. 

When next Thanduil woke, he slowly came to consciousness.  There was a bright light shining in his eyes.  Soft cloth touched his body from his clothes and bedsheets.  There was warmth on one side of his body and he finally heard the shuffle of feet not too far from his head.  He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head away from the sunlight filtering into the room through a window.  Nessa’s head was next to his and he realized the warmth was her small body pressed against his as she slept at his shoulder.  He smiled to see her sweet, beautiful face.

“She’s not left your side since you returned.”

Thranduil looked up to see Feren.  He sighed.  “I had hoped she would not see me like this,” he whispered.

“There was no stopping her, my king.  When the company returned, she was the first to greet them at the gate.  She was very good and stayed out of the way while the healers worked, but once you were free of the venom, she climbed onto the bed and has not left,” Feren explained.

“How many days?” he asked.  His mouth was dry and tasted terrible.

“Not long,” Feren said, turning to a night stand and pouring a little bit of water into a glass.  “You returned to us yesterday.”  He brought the water over and helped Thranduil to sit up just enough to drink it.  Then he laid back down.

“Who healed me?”

“Lord Elrond, with help from your personal healer.”

“Lord Elrond?” Thranduil asked in surprise. “how is that possible?”

Feren looked at his king with some nervousness.  “He is here by invitation.  I sent word to Rivendell and Lothlorien about the upcoming ceremony.  Elrond arrived just hours before you did.”

“The Lady of Light is here too?” he asked and tried to sit up again.

Feren started to answer, but Thranduil had woken Nessa.  “Ada!” she cried out and hugged him.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  She had never called him ada before and he felt his heart swell. 

“Dear Nessa,” Thranduil whispered into her hair.  He looked back to Feren.  “The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood?”

“They have not yet arrived, but a messenger arrived just an hour ago saying they will arrive tomorrow.  I’ve sent out a guard to greet and escort them the rest of the way.”

Thranduil sighed in some relief.  Nessa sat up and looked at him.  “I was so scared when they brought you back.”

“I am well now,” he assured her.  “Feren tells me you were very good and let the healers work.”

She nodded.  “I wanted to hold you, but I knew they had to help you.  I watched and Lord Elrond let me hold a bowl of water for him.”

“Yes, she was a very good helper,” Elrond said, walking in.  “I was most happy to have her assistance.”

Thranduil bowed his head at the other elf.

“Ada,” Ness said excitedly and Thranduil’s heart fluttered at being called ada again.

“What is it, my child?” he asked.

“Did Feren tell you the news?” she asked.

“News?” he asked, looking to his councilor.

“The best news,” Nessa bounced on the bed.  “Tell him Master Feren, please?”

Feren smiled fondly at the princess and then looked to his king.  “My wife, gave birth to twins just five days ago.”

“My congratulations,” Thranduil smiled kindly.  “How is Esmeliel?”

“She is well,” Feren answered.  “All of my girls are well.”

“Daughters,” Thranduil said.  “The Valar have blessed you.”

Elrond was nodding and smiling.  He looked to Thranduil.  “Daughters are indeed a blessing.  And soon, you will join those of us who know the joy of having a daughter.”

Thranduil looked to Nessa.  “I already know the blessing.”


	6. Ladies of Light and Song

With Feren and Elrond’s help, Thranduil was back on his feet that evening.  He was surprised to learn that Feren and Nessa had already seen to the guest rooms and feast preparations.

“It was mostly Nessa’s doing,” Feren said.  “I stood by as her advisor, but she was very thorough in her preparations. She will make a great princess.”

“When you are of age, I will make these duties yours,” he said, taking Nessa by the hand.  She grinned and snuggled at his side.

Dinner was a very nice affair and Thranduil was happy to be clean, dressed in his usual clothes, and in Nessa’s company again.  Tomorrow’s dinner would be just as good and the feast after the ceremony would be very grand.  Thranduil and Elrond talked for a long time of the conditions of the world.  Elrond was happy to learn that Dol Guldor had been cleared.  He had fought there with Galadriel during the great battle more than a year previous.

Night fell with song and music filling the air.  Nessa insisted, long after the moon had risen, that Thranduil get some rest.

“You are still recovering from the effects of the spiders,” she had reasoned, but he could see in her heart how she simply wanted to spend time alone with him.

He nodded.  “I think you are right.  Excuse me, Lord Elrond.  I am going to retire for the night.  I think I must rest more before the ceremony.”

“Of course,” Elrond had said and watched as Thranduil and Nessa left, hand-in-hand.  It made him miss when his own sweet daughter would walk with him like that through Rivendell.

Thranduil and Nessa arrived at their apartments.  They were quiet, warm, and bathed in the glow of a fire in the hearth.  They sat down together on the sofa where they ate breakfast every morning.  Nessa sat close to him.  Thranduil put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

“I missed you,” she said, curling up at his side.

“I missed you too,” He said.  “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“Is it done?” she asked.

“It is,” he answered.  “The forest will heal now.”

“I’m so glad.  I was so scared when they brought you back.  I thought you were dead, like my parents.”

He kissed the top of her hair.  “I’m sorry, but my actions saved many others and allowed them to win the fight.”

“You’re very brave,” she said.

“You are the brave one,” he whispered into her hair.  They spoke no more and he held her until he felt her fall asleep.  He lifted her and carried her into her room.  He laid her on the bed and then covered her up.  He sat down next to her and watched her sleep.  In a few days, this beautiful child would be his daughter.  He wondered again what Legolas would say when he found out.  And he would find out, eventually.  Word would travel.  He would hear rumors of the King of the Greenwood adopting a daughter.  He wondered what his beautiful wife would think; he hoped she would approve.  He sat quietly, meditating.

Morning greeted him with the arrival of Araiel with the breakfast tray for Nessa and himself.  Ness was still clinging to him a bit, afraid to let go of him, but Thranduil didn’t mind.  He had missed her, and he wasn’t forgetful about how close he had coming to dying and loosing her forever.  He wanted to be near her too.

When word arrived that the guests from Lothlorien were near, Thranduil made sure the entirely of his kingdom was ready.  Last minutes scouts were sent out to take care of any lingering spiders, but they found none, and the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood arrived without issue. He greeted them with reverence and pomp ceremony.  Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel smiled warmly as they were welcomed.

Nessa couldn’t take her eyes off Lady Galadriel.  The queen was very tall, and her golden hair went down past her waist.  She was ancient, even among elves, and commanded attention and respect just by being there.  Then, there was Nessa, small, eleven winters old, and with her straight auburn hair that was the dominate color among the people of his kingdom.  Nessa stood open mouthed, staring at Galadriel as Thranduil introduced her.

“May I introduce you to my soon-to-be daughter, Nessa,” he said.

They turned to Nessa and she stared for several moments before remembering her manners.  She curtsied perfectly.

“Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel,” she said in her child’s voice.

Galadriel smiled and knelt down before Nessa.  “it’s lovely to meet you, Nessa.  It has been a very long time, but I remember when my daughter was your age.  I believe you are taller than she was at eleven.”

Nessa smiled.  “Really?”

Galadriel laughed.  Her voice was like a beautiful deep bell.  “Yes, dear one.  Tell me, do you sing?”

Nessa nodded.  “I do.  I can even play the harp.”

“My so talented,” Galadriel said.  “Later, you must play for me and sing.”

Nessa curtsied and grinned.  They day passed quickly and pleasantly.  Nessa was enamored with Galadriel, who also seemed very pleased to be in Nessa’s company.  After dinner, Nessa was invited to get out her harp.  She sat before them and plucked out her very best song.  It was a simple, beginner song, but she played it perfectly and managed to sing and play at the same time.

They applauded and praised her when she was done.  Nessa played them every song in her small repertoire.  Thranduil was deeply impressed by her talent.  Neither he or Legolas had ever learned an instrument, nor did they sing.  The music in their home had died when his wife had.  But Nessa had a natural ability that Thranduil promised himself that he would see nurtured.

Galadriel took the harp when Nessa was done and played many other tunes, singing with absolute perfection.  Sometimes, Nessa would join her, and their two voices blended beautifully.

Thranduil leaned towards Celeborn.  “I think Nessa will want to be adopted by you and your wife now.  She and the Lady seem to be similar in many ways.”

Celeborn chuckled.  “I don’t think Galadriel would mind that at all.  She has missed having a young one around.”

Galadriel looked to her husband and gave him a gentle smile.  Then she looked to Nessa.  A moment later, Ness was running to Thranduil.  She threw her arms around his neck.  “Never ada, never.  I want to be your daughter.”

Thanduil held her close and discretely wiped a tear away.  How had the Valar decided he should be so very blessed?”


	7. A Daughter

The following morning, Nessa was whisked away by Araiel, the housekeeper, to another set of bathing and changing rooms.  Thranduil used his own rooms, bathing, combing out his hair to its usual silky perfection, and then dressing in his finest clothes and robes.  Feren arrived with a beautiful wooden chest. A quick peek inside had Thranduil nodding in approval.  When it was time, he heard the horn blow and the soft rustle as his kingdom gathered.  Feren took the wooden chest away and Thranduil slowly made his way to the large hall.

Feren and Glenian stood at the front while the kingdom sat in chairs.  The honored guests from Lothlorien and Rivendell sat up front.  Thranduil felt a twinge of sorrow that Legolas was not there, but he had never reached out to his son in the last year, so there was no way Legolas would know to come.  He had considered inviting Bard and his family, but then he would have been obligated to invite Dain, and there was no way he was inviting the dwarves to such an intimate and important ceremony.

Thranduil walked to the front of the room and stood before Feren and Glenian.  To his surprise, they stepped aside and Legolas stepped forward.

“Legolas,” he gasped.

His son smiled.  “Ada.”  They stared at each other for a moment, until Thranduil threw propriety to the wind.  He embraced his son, holding him tightly for a long time in his arms.  The hall was silent as Thranduil held Legolas.  Finally, he let go.  “How are you here?”

“I received a letter,” he said.

Thranduil looked to Feren, but he was busy staring off somewhere else, ignoring the king completely.  “I’m so glad you came, but you understand what this gathering is about?”

Legolas nodded.  “I do and with your blessing, I would like to be the one to perform the ceremony myself.”

Thranduil didn’t try to stop the tears this time.  He nodded.  “Thank you, son.”

Nessa was brought in, wearing the beautiful gown of lilac that Feren had commissioned to be made.  Her hair had been braided and she was grinning ear to ear.  She took Thranduil’s hand into hers and turned to the front to see Legolas standing before her. 

“It’s the prince,” she whispered.  A gentle rumble of chuckles rolled through the crowd of elves.

“Hello, Nessa,” Legolas said.  “I’m so happy to meet you.”  She squeezed Thranduil’s hand and moved closer to him.  Legolas smiled gently at her.  “No fear, Nessa, I’m here to welcome you into the family.  I’m so happy to have a sister.”

She relaxed a bit.  “You are?”

He nodded.  “May I say the words that will make you my father’s daughter and my sister forever?”

She nodded, and Legolas stood tall before them.  Feren handed him the binding cloth, and Legolas started to say the chants that called the Valar to their attention.  He wrapped the cloth around both of their hands.  He spoke the sacred Quenyan words and bound Nessa to their family.  Nessa stumbled over a few of the harder words that she was required to say, but there was no doubt among the people who watched the ceremony that Thranduil’s love and devotion to Nessa and her love and devotion to the king were genuine.  Legolas applied the oil to their heads and then a drop onto his own.  He laid his hand over their bound one and finished the ceremony.  Nessa was joined to them forever.  It would be as if she had been born to Thranduil.

Thranduil knelt down after the cloth had been removed from their hands and he held her in his arms.

“Ada,” she cried.

“My daughter,” he whispered back.  Feren approached them with the wooden chest.  He opened the lid and a silver circlet siting on green velvet was revealed.  Thranduil lifted it out of the chest and placed it on Nessa’s head.  “You’re a princess of the Greenwood now.”

She nodded.  “I will always serve the people of the Greenwood.”

The assembled crowd cheered, and the new princess was welcomed.  Nessa hugged her new brother and they stood hand in hand as Thranduil held his hands up to silence the hall.

“I wish to thank you all,” he spoke out, “for joining me in this joyous ceremony.  It means a great deal to me to have you here.  I have one more item of business before we go to feast.”  The hall was silent with curiosity.  “It’s not often that we get to celebrate the birth of a child,” he went on, “but last week, Feren and Emseliel welcomed twin daughters into the world.”

The crowd nodded and smiled.  Twins were so rare. 

Thranduil looked to his councilor.  “Bring the babies to me and I will bless them.”

Feren moved to where his wife was sitting.  Esmeliel was holding one baby while her mother held another.  Feren took the one from his wife’s mother’s arms and with Emseliel, he walked back to Thranduil.  The crowd strained their necks to see the twins.

“My king,” Feren said.  “My wife and I wish to present our daughters to you and we ask you for your blessing.”

Thranduil took the first child, out of Feren’s arms and held her in his.  She was sleeping and it was easy to see the baby was a perfect combination of her parents.  “What will you call her?”

“Her name is Maessel,” Feren answered.

“Maessel,” Thranduil said, “May you grow strong and healthy.  May you be cheerful and kind.  May you grow in grace, beauty, intelligence, and song.  May you make your parents proud and be a good sister to your twin.  May you grow into the woman you are meant to be.  Be joyful and full of gratitude and your heart will never fail to guide you.  May the Light of the Eldar shine in you forever and always.”

Glenian handed him some oil and a drop was dripped onto Maessel’s head.  He gave her back to her father and went to take the baby out of Emseliel’s arms.  “What is this one’s name?”

“Laessel,” she replied.

Thranduil gave Laessel a similar blessing, but it was not the same word for word.  Each child was different.  Once the oil was rubbed into her head and she was back in her mother’s arms, did they turn to face the assembly and show off their daughters to the crowd.

The crowd cheered again and Thranduil announced it was time for the feast.  Chairs were quickly moved as tables were brought into the hall.  Moments later, those tables were covered in cloth and then platers of food appeared.  Nessa sat close to Thranduil, always keeping contact with him, even as she talked to Legolas for a long while.  Thranduil was surprised again when Tauriel came from the back of the room.

“I know I was banished sire, but I,” she started but didn’t get to finish.

“Tauriel,” he said to her with his usual gruffness.  She stopped and bowed at him.  He held her gaze for a moment longer before he softened.  “Your banishment is lifted.  You are always welcomed to the Greenwood kingdom.”

“Thank you, sire.”

“Have you met my daughter?”

“No, sir,” she said.

“When I met her,” he said to the red-headed child whom he had watched grow into this strong, powerful, beautiful woman, “Nessa reminded me a lot of you.  You are very different from each other, but there is a fire about you both that I find very endearing.”

Tauriel bowed her head, unsure what to make of his compliment.  “Thank you.”

“Go and take some wine.  Sit with my children and get to know my daughter.  I think you will like her.”

Tauriel nodded, “Thank you,” she said again.  This new, kind Thranduil was strange to her.  She backed up, took a small glass of wine and went to sit with Legolas.  Thranduil could see in her eyes how her loss and mourning for the dwarf had aged her.  The grief shown in her eyes that she still mourned for him.  Thranduil couldn’t even remember the dwarf’s name, but it was obvious that she loved him and missed him every day.

She was introduced to Nessa by Legolas and they sat together, chatting for a long while.  Thranduil visited with Lords Elrond and Celeborn, while Galadriel and her grand-daughter, Arwen, visited quietly.  It was a very delightful feast.  Thranduil, who normally loved to indulge in the wine, only drank two small glasses.  Since Nessa had come into his life, he had drunk less, and he found that he did not miss it.

Music and dance became the popular activity as the evening fell.  Even Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel participated in several dances.  It was easy to see, all these thousands of years later, the great love they still had for each other.  Thranduil wished his own marriage could have been so long and so happy.  He could still see her face and remember her voice.  His lovely lady wife had been so beautiful and kind.  But she had also been very strong willed.  The memories were as sweet and beautiful as they were bitter.

“She would have been very proud of you,” a voice filled his head.  He looked to Galadriel, who was still dancing with her husband, but she looked to him for a moment and gave him a small smile.  He nodded his thanks.

Nessa and Thranduil danced many songs together.  She also danced with Legolas, who was happy to indulge his little sister, but as the hour grew late, Nessa was nearly asleep on her feet.  Thranduil said goodnight to his guests and picked up Nessa in his arms.  He carried her home, and with Araiel’s help, got Nessa into her night gown and into bed.

“Night, Ada,” she said with a yawn.

“Goodnight, my sweet princess.  Sweet dreams.”  He sat and held her hand until she fell asleep.  He sat there for a long while before he got up and went to his rooms.  He removed his robes and formal clothes.  Once he was in his comfortable trousers and shirt, he sat down in his sitting room with a glass of wine.

“She’s beautiful,” a sweet voice said.

Thranduil was unsure if he was awake or dreaming, but it didn’t matter.  His wife was in the room and slowly walking towards him.  “She reminds me of you,” he said.

“Good,” she said, her long white gown swished around her legs as she walked.  “You need someone with some sense to look out for you.”

He nodded in agreement.  “I was worried that you wouldn’t approve of my decision to adopt.”

“Of course, I approve.  You need her just as much as she needs you.  You will be good for each other.”

“Thank you,” he said.  “And what do you think of Legolas?”

“He’s a good boy,” she said fondly, as if Legolas was a youth in his second century instead of an ellon in his second millennium.  “He’s going through a phase, darling.  Don’t worry about him.  You’ve taught him well.  He can take care of himself.”

“I was happy to see him today,” Thranduil said.  “I see a lot of you when I look at him.”

She nodded.  “Yes, I was glad he came.”

“I miss you,” Thranduil said, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I am always with you,” she said, smiling, but looking just as sad as he.  “I am in your heart.  If you look there, you will find me.  My love for you will never die.”

He wiped at his face, unable to stop the tears that fell.

“Take care of the children,” she said.  “Nessa will be wonderful to you.  Love her and she will always bring you joy.”

He watched as his wife’s form disappeared.  He stared at the space for several long moments after she had left, before he broke down into tears.  He didn’t notice the soft footsteps that approached him, but suddenly his neck was encircled by little arms.  “Ada, don’t cry.  Ama loves you.”

He looked into her sweet face.  “Ama?”

“Not my ama,” she said with some confusion at her own words, “but Ama.  Legolas’ ama.  She came to me.  She said that she loves me and she loves you.”

“She came to me to, little swan.  I know she loves us.”  He picked her up and Nessa yawned.  He put her back into bed and sat with her again until she fell asleep.  That night, as the early dawn approached, but there were still stars in the sky, Thranduil gave thanks to the Valar and the great creator for giving him Nessa.  The battle at Erebor had been devastating to his people, but he couldn’t deny the good that had come from it.  It had invigorated his mind and body. He had awoken and was ready to retake his kingdom from the dark and decay that had spread. The battle had sent Legolas away, giving them both time to think on their relationship.  It had brought back his wife to him, if only for a few moments.  But most importantly, it had brought him Nessa.  He loved her as if she had always been his daughter.  He would raise her right, teach her, love her, and give her every opportunity to grow into the elf he knew she could be.

He smiled as he sent one last devotion of thanks to the Valar, and then watched the sun rise.  Soon breakfast would arrive, and Nessa would wake, and they would begin their first full day as father and daughter.  He had a long wonderful life ahead of him and he felt quite blessed to be sharing that life with a sweet daughter by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the few of you who have read this!


End file.
